Sehun Frontal Idea
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Mereka berteman sejak SMP, dan karena hasutan nona -nona pelayan kafe. Sehun akhirnya mengakui perasaannya diikuti Luhan yang ternyata juga sama suka padanya. "Kalian ini serasi, kenapa pakai acara tutup-menutupi segala?". HUNHAN !GS


**Frontal (?)**

**HUNHAN**

**Oneshot**

**Romance, lil bit comedy**

**Warning : GS, typo everywhere, cerita gaje. Siap siap tisu buat ngilangin belek mata anda, piss mamaah/:3/**

**.**

**.**

"Bagus sekali! Sudah hampir tiga jam aku disini, dan tidak ada satu orang guru pun yang datang?!" teriak perempuan cantik bermata indah itu kesal, beberapa teman-temannya yang satu fakultas dengannya menganggukkan kepalanya, ada pula yang merasa terganggu karena teriakan cemprengnya.

"Aku tau kau kesal, tapi cobalah untuk menahan teriakanmu!" ucap seorang pria disampingnya dengan wajah datar. Perempuan itu, Luhan. Membalas tatapan pria itu tak kalah datar "Terserah. Aku akan keluar. Kalau ada guru yang datang, bilang saja aku sedang tak enak badan"

Pria bernama Woohyun itu mengangguk lalu kembali meneruskan acara tidur berbantalkan buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan beberapa waktu lalu.

Selepas itu, Luhan melangkah keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan menuju entah kemana. Yang jelas agar kebosanannya itu bisa hilang. Perempuan yang masuk fakultas kedokteran semester tiga ini merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh karena harus rela bangun pagi untuk mengejar kuis yang tertinggal kemarin dan berakhir dengan semua guru yang tak hadir.

"Hello, sayang" sapa seseorang itu dan merangkul ringan pundaknya. Luhan menoleh dan bertemu tatap dengan teman perempuannya "Hai, Baek"

"Kau sedang jam kosong?" tanya perempuan lain disampingnya. Bermata bulat dan berwajah menggemaskan. Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama-sama dengan Luhan yang berada ditengah. Penampilan mereka pun terlihat berbeda sekali. Dua sahabatnya itu terlihat feminim. Yang satu memakai dress biru selutut dan satunya lagi memakai miniskirt dengan sweater warna pastel. Sangat kontras dengan Luhan yang memakai jeans biru pudar dengan aksen sobek-sobek di bagian lutut, kaos vintage hijau, dan snapback hitam.

Perempuan berambut coklat madu itu mengangguk "Ya. Sangat membosankan. Kalian mau kemana?"

Yang memakai miniskirt serta bermata sipit berhiaskan eyeliner menjawab. Dia Byun Baekhyun "Kami akan ke perpustakaan sebentar. Kyungsoo butuh beberapa referensi untuk tugas makalahnya besok lusa"

"Ck, itu nanti saja! Pokoknya kalian sekarang harus menemaniku"

"Kemana? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja ikut kami dan kau bisa membantuku mencari buku" usul Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mendengus jengah. Ia merangkul pundak kedua gadis mungil itu "Aku punya koreografi baru, baru kubuat semalam. Aku ingin menunjukkannya pada kalian!" seru Luhan.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo dan mata sipit Baekhyun berbinar. Mereka memang paling suka jika melihat sahabatnya itu menari. Selain pintar, seksi, Luhan juga punya bakat dance yang patut diacungi jempol.

"Geurae. Ayo ke studio!"

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Kurang bagus? Atau aku harus menambah beberapa gerakan rumit disana-sini?" tanyanya pada kedua perempuan yang tengah duduk selonjoran di practice room bersamanya saat ini. Kyungsoo mendesis sebentar lalu melempar sebuah botol minuman dari tas Luhan ke perempuan itu "Bagus sih, tapi tempo lagunya terlalu cepat. Jadi kau sedikit kewalahan"

"Kyungsoo betul. Kenapa kau tak coba saja sexy dance saja, Lu?" Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah ngakak disampingnya. "Kalau kau mau sexy dance. Akan kupinjamkan kau gaunku yang super seksi. Aku punya satu dirumah. Bagaimana?"

"Kalian benar-benar tak waras" desis Luhan dengan bibir memicing sebal. Ia meraba saku celana jinsnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan dari Guru Kim, guru pembimbing dancenya. Ia ditunjuk berpartisipasi dalam acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru dua minggu lagi. "Sial!" umpatnya.

Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang kini tengah duduk didepannya sambil memegang ponsel pintarnya "Acaranya akan dipercepat satu minggu lagi. Dan tak jadi tampil satu-satu! Tampil berpasangan!" ujarnya frustasi.

"Bukankah bagus? Kau bisa mengajak Sehun untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Siapa saja yang akan ikut?"

"Entahlah, aku sedikit lupa. Aku, Yixing, Lee Taemin, Jongin, Sehun. Lainnya aku lupa"

Kyungsoo berteriak histeris "Lee Taemin?! Dan Lee Taemin akan berpasangan dengan Jongin?!". Mau tak mau Luhan mengangguk, karena sebelum ada pengumuman mendadak barusan. Rencananya Taemin akan berpasangan dengan Jongin yang notabene adalah kekasih Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tentu saja cemburu mati-matian dengan perempuan tinggi bernama Taemin, karena dulu perempuan bermarga Lee itu per nah mengatakan kalau ia suka pada Jongin didepan matanya sendiri!. Sampai saat ini pun Taemin masih setia mengejar cinta Jongin yang belum ia dapatkan. Kyungsoo tertawa miris. "Bukankah Taemin seperti menadapat jackpot?" lirihnya sendu.

Luhan mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dengan kalem "Tenang saja. Aku akan menyuruh Sehun agar dengan Taemin. Dan Jongin akan berpasangan denganku. Bagaimana? Terdengar lebih baik?"

"Yeah, lebih baik. Terimakasih, Lu"

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit!" dengus perempuan berambut pirang pada pria tampan berkulit putih pucat yang baru saja datang dan duduk didepannya. Pria itu memanyunkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah semelas mungkin.

"Maaf, aku ada beberapa masalah dikelas. Kau jangan marah ya?"

Perempuan itu memutar bola matanya malas "Kau tau kalau aku benci menunggu, dan parahnya kau membuatku menunggu. Oh Sehun" ujarnya datar.

Dan pria itu semakin merasa bersalah, ia tak sakit hati atas ucapan perempuan itu. Ia memang terkenal blak-blakan, dan Sehun –pria kulit pucat- itu sudah terbiasa "Ayolah, Lu. Aku sungguh tak berbohong. Aku kemari secepat kubisa"

"Pesanan datang!"

Dan kedua insan itu lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kalian sepasang kekasih? Ahh, kenapa kalian terlihat begitu manis?" puji waitres itu dengan senyum lebar. Tampak sekali kalau ia sedang mengagumi dua sejoli tadi. Sehun tersenyum canggung. Luhan berdehem-dehem dengan muka memerah.

"Kami hanya teman kok, nona" jawab Sehun seadanya.

Waitres tadi tertawa lalu mendekap nampan coklat itu kedadanya "Apa kalian sedang berusaha menutupi hubungan kalian? Ahaha, aku tidak akan tertipu! Kalian itu serasi, tidak usah pakai acara tutup-menutupi segala"

Luhan tertawa canggung lalu memutar snapbacknya kebelakang "Ehehe, iya-iya. Maafkan kami. Sekarang, bolehkah kami makan sebentar?" Luhan berkata sepelan mungkin. Sebenarnya sih niatnya untuk mengusir nona-nona itu.

"Ah. Tentu saja. Silahkan dinikmati!"

Saat nona pelayan itu pergi, Luhan menyendok pastry berisi cacahan daging ayam dan brokoli dipiringnya dengan kalem. Sedangkan Sehun malah bertopang dagu menatap wajah mungil perempuan yang menjabat sebagai sahabatnya sejak SMP itu.

Merasa risih dengan pandangan pria pucat itu lantas membuat Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Apa? Kau tak makan?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, membuatnya terlihat menawan "Benar ya kata nona itu tadi, kita adalah pasangan yang serasi. Kenapa kita tidak berpacaran sungguhan saja?" tawar Sehun frontal dan membuat Luhan berhenti menyendok pastrynya.

"Oh Sehun, kau menembakku?" tantang Luhan dengan sudut bibir terangkat.

Sehun lalu menambah lagi tangan satunya untuk ia topang di dagu runcingnya "Sebenarnya yaa.. kalau dipikir-pikir aku tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta pada perempuan lain"

Mata rusa itu mendelik "Kau Gay?!"

"YAAK! Itu karena sudah ada kau dihatiku, bodoh! Mangkanya aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada perempuan lain"

Luhan diam. Pipinya bersemu merah jambu dengan lucu, membuat Sehun terkekeh. Luhan saja blak-blakan, masa iya ia tidak bisa. .Ha

"Kau sungguh-sungguh? Jadi, cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?!"

Sehun menyeringai "Kau memendam rasa padaku selama ini? Woaah, daebak!" pria pucat itu bertepuk tangan kagum. Luhan mendengus "Kau bodoh ya, dari dulu tidak peka-peka. Kukira aku akan menunggu beberapa tahun lagi sampai kau bisa menyukaiku!" sungut Luhan

"Aish, sayang-ku. Jangan merajuk seperti itu! Kau ingin mengabiskan malam pertama kita jadian disini, heh?"

Karena kesal, Luhan menggeblak kepala Sehun dan menariknya keluar. Sebelumnya, ia menaruh beberapa lembar uang pada meja yang tadi dipakainya. Sehun hanya tertawa dan mengikuti langkah perempuan mungil itu. "Aku punya tiga syarat untukmu!"

"Apa?"

"Pertama, jangan suka terlambat atau bolos kuliah"

Pria itu mengendikkan bahunya "Well, aku akan berusaha"

"Kedua, belikan aku kaos vintage warna biru!"

Sehun tertawa remeh "Hanya satu? Aku bisa membelikanmu tokonya juga, sayang"

Luhan bersedekap dada dan menatap tajam Sehun. Ia melihat sekilas langit yang mulai menggelap, akan turun hujan. "Ketiga.."

"Ya? Apa sebutkan!"

"Jangan suka tebar pesona dan sok keren, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Nahyun atau aku akan menendang pantatmu, Oh Sehun!"

Syarat yang terakir membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Ini adalah waktu yang ia tunggu-tunggu, dimana Luhan akan bersikap posesif dan tak malu-malu untuk menunjukkan kalau ia cemburu.

"Gampang! Tapi mampirlah ke apartemenku dulu dan beri aku french kiss!"

Luhan menendang tulang kering pria yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya itu dengan kesal dan meninggalkannya yang mengaduh kesakitan bercampur tawa bahagia.

"Dasar albino sok keren mesum sialaaan!"

**END**

**HAAI~ aku kembali lagi. Ini hasil kerja keras selama dua jam full. Aku nggak tau ini gimana, tapi aku cuman numpahin ideku disini :D maaf kalo ceritanya gak jelas, dan makasih banget untuk readers yang mau komen ff aku dan yang follow, dan favorite. Makasih banget. Aku sayang kaliaaan {}**


End file.
